Yellow eco
Yellow eco is one of the six types of eco in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series, and one of the four colored-eco components that make up light eco. It is used as a long-range weapon, as powerful if not more than red eco. It especially comes in the form of a dispensable fire-like projectile, as is the case in The Precursor Legacy, and similarly the Blaster mod during Jak II, Jak 3, and The Lost Frontier. The sage of yellow eco is the Yellow Sage. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' During The Precursor Legacy, yellow eco could be found in clusters and temporarily provided Jak with the ability to fire yellow eco projectiles at his enemy. As with all colors of eco, yellow eco could also be found in vents to give Jak a full gauge of yellow eco. The yellow projectiles could also break open strong boxes, a feature not even exhibited by the strength-specialty red eco, which were otherwise unbreakable without the blowing talons of a flut flut. Yellow eco would also kill lurkers in one hit, as well as break armor. Jak also unlocked several yellow eco vents across the world by activating the vent switch in Snowy Mountain. Boggy Swamp was notable for a large number of yellow eco and yellow eco vents present in the area. Yellow eco was also instrumental in acquiring several power cells in missions such as; "Protect Farthy's snacks", "Find the hidden power cell (Mountain Pass)", "Find the hidden power cell (Volcanic Crater)", "Use your goggles to shoot the gnawing lurkers", "Find the yellow vent switch" as well as the fight against Klaww and Gol and Maia's Precursor robot. Yellow eco is the last of the four eco pick-up types to be introduced in the game, found in Boggy Swamp, Mountain Pass, and all of the locations succeeding the latter, except Volcanic Crater. ''Jak II'', Jak 3 During Jak II and Jak 3, yellow eco was only used to power the yellow mod in the Morph Gun. The yellow mod focused on powerful, long-range weapons, most notably the Blaster, a rifle-type weapon that could accurately fire streams of yellow eco. It was acquired from Krew in Jak II, and Damas in Jak 3. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' During Jak X: Combat Racing, yellow eco was found in racing matches only. It was used as a type of power up to activate offensive weapons in the vehicle. Yellow eco power ups appeared as two floating octahedron. ''The Lost Frontier'' In The Lost Frontier, yellow eco was found once again in vents. It was used in eco powers and skills. It was used in the power eco rocket jump to allow Jak to rocket jump up. One of the eco skills allowed Jak to shoot yellow eco projectiles from his hands, very similar to The Precursor Legacy, but this time was a passive ability. It was also used in the yellow mod, similar to Jak II and Jak 3, but with the Gunstaff. Characteristics Yellow eco resembles fire. When in cluster form, it is very similar to green eco clusters: a gaseous cloud with a fog-like aura, and smaller spherical spurts moving around inside the cloud bounding the elements together. The yellow eco projectiles fired from Jak's hands while channeling the energy resembled balls of yellow fire and would cause a minor combustion upon gaining contact with the target it hones in on. References Category:Eco